Une vie avec toi
by Emy64
Summary: Bonus de Lune Rousse. Quelques scènes de la vie de Stiles et Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une vie avec toi**

**Disclaimars : La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note : Ce texte est le bonus de Lune Rousse, pour vous remercier de vos reviews =)**

**Il y aura une seconde partie, et peut-être une troisième, mais j'en doute.**

* * *

Pov Derek

Le corps rompu après un entrainement intensif, je quittais mes louveteaux qui se laissèrent tomber au sol, épuisés. Ils travaillaient bien dernièrement, vraiment bien. Particulièrement Scott, et donc tout naturellement Isaac. Ils étaient motivés, et amoureux… Ça leur réussissait vraiment.

J'entrais dans la maison, mon nez se plissant involontairement à l'odeur de peinture fraiche. La maison ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait été avant l'emménagement de Stiles. Tout était refait à neuf, pièce par pièce. L'odeur de bois brûlé était si mince que souvent je ne la remarquais plus. C'était agréable… La maison avait vraiment repris vie, et ça je le devais à mon amant… Il s'investissait vraiment dans les travaux et modernisait tout. En plus les couleurs qu'il choisissait était particulièrement douces, apaisantes… La meute trainait très facilement dans les pièces refaites, et venait aider sans rechigner.

Vérifiant que tous les pots de peinture étaient bien à la place où je les avais laissés, je trottinais doucement vers notre chambre, en quête de mon compagnon. Je le retrouvais allongé sur notre lit, gisant sur le ventre alors qu'il paressait. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire. Je savais que notre lien calmait son hyper activité. Il m'avait un jour dit que c'était comme s'il y avait un fond sonore, comme un bourdonnement dont il était incapable de se débarrasser, et que ça le fatiguait énormément. Mais depuis qu'il m'avait accepté, moi et toutes les contraintes que notre relation supposait, il connaissait le silence, le repos. J'étais sincèrement heureux pour lui. D'un point de vue bien plus égoïste, je m'assurais ainsi qu'il soit dépendant de moi…

Je me débarrassais en silence de mes chaussures avant de grimper dans le lit, m'allongeant sur le ventre moi aussi, tout près de son corps détendu. Mon compagnon tourna son visage vers moi et m'offrit un sourire à peine éveillé.

_ Ça s'est bien passé ?murmurais-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

_ Je suis resté tranquillement ici, rit-il tel un lutin. Que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Rien… Strictement rien… Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… ou alors que de belles choses… et avec moi…

_ J'ai juste pris un douche et je suis venu sommeiller ici Derek, me jura-t-il.

Je grognais mais n'insistais pas, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui ou le décevoir par un manque de confiance. Il savait de quoi je l'accusais implicitement. Je lui avais interdit de poursuivre les travaux seul, quand je n'étais pas auprès de lui. La peur qu'il tombe d'un escabeau ou autre ne me quittait pas… Et puis honnêtement, le voir dans son vieux jean et son T-shirt surdimensionné tâchés, concentré sur son travail, était une vision qui me plaisait énormément. Il dégageait une sensualité absolument divine, à laquelle il était parfaitement aveugle… Moi il me tardait de pouvoir installer une nurserie à l'étage, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour…

Mon aimé se blottit contre moi, m'apaisant par l'odeur caractéristique du sommeil qui se dégageait de lui. J'aimais cette senteur… C'était celle qui accompagnait mes nuits et mes réveils… C'était à la fois la sécurité et le confort familial… Doux et tendre… Mes bras trouvèrent par automatisme leur place autour du corps fluet de mon compagnon. Mon organisme était déjà favorable à une sieste réparatrice, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de dormir trop longtemps…

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi…, glissais-je à l'oreille de mon compagnon.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et me bouscula sans ménagement pour s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Je m'autorisais quelques secondes de plaisir, à simplement accepter d'être noyé de baisers, avant de réagir, maintenant mon compagnon par les épaules pour pouvoir parler.

_ Bébé, je ne parlais pas de sexe, m'amusais-je.

Je vis immédiatement la mine de mon aimé se renfrogner. Son visage exprimait à la fois la déception et la frustration, voire même la honte.

_ Ah… tu n'as pas envie ?

Mon aimé eut un petit sourire, mais n'osait plus croiser mon regard pour le coup. Mon sourire fut lui ouvertement carnassier. Je me fis un plaisir de plier mes genoux, ramenant ainsi Stiles à hauteur de mon bassin.

_ Comme si tu ne savais pas…, ris-je d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

L'adorable rougissement qui para ses joues réveilla le loup, qui avait tout autant envie que moi de le décorer tout entier. Pourtant je devais faire abstraction de ce désir brûlant. Mon compagnon méritait mieux que ça, ou plutôt plus. Et repousser le désir qu'il m'inspirait était déjà une preuve d'amour en soi…

_ Mais tu n'es pas curieux de connaitre ta surprise ?respirais-je difficilement.

Le regard de mon aimé retrouva enfin le mien. Les étincelles qui y brillaient firent chavirer mon cœur… encore… Je pouvais m'estimer plus que chanceux en cela. Rares étaient les loups qui connaissaient cette sensation, cette intensité dans leur relation. Au début c'était insupportable, trop puissant et exténuant… mais ça se révélait vite être une force, un atout dont nul autre jouissait.

Evidemment Stiles ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il n'avait que les bons côté de la relation, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la violence du loup qui se déchainait. Même s'il consentait à devenir un loup, je doutais qu'il en subisse les plus sombres aspects. Pas de frustration ou de désir refoulé pour lui, et un loup moins présent que le mien… Mais ça me convenait parfaitement ainsi. Je ne lui souhaitais pas l'adversité…

Stiles me pinça violemment, me ramenant sur terre. Il était contrarié que je me sois perdu dans mes pensées. Comme toujours trop impatient pour daigner m'offrir quelques secondes d'égarement. Quand on pensait que c'était toujours lui qui était dans la lune… littéralement…

_ Ce soir je t'emmène dîner dehors, lui annonçais-je.

Mon aimé tenta de m'étrangler par une étreinte surexcité. Je savais bien qu'il était content. Je ne l'amenais pas dehors bien souvent. Etre le gendre du sheriff ne m'aidait pas à me faire accepter des locaux. J'avais toujours mauvaise réputation et voir le fils prodige du sheriff avec un « meurtrier présumé » ça faisait jaser…

_ Repose-toi alors, s'écria-t-il euphorique.

Je ne l'empêchais pas de se faufiler hors de mes bras. Le voir se faufiler ne me plaisait pas particulièrement mais son bonheur était contagieux… même si ça effaçait la perspective d'une sieste crapuleuse… Mais tant que Stiles était heureux.

A cause des regards des gens, sortir était difficile. Ça mettait mon aimé mal à l'aise, lui qui ne rêvait que de banalité… Alors la plupart du temps « sortir » c'était dîner avec son père en ville. L'homme qui m'avait passé les menottes avait eu du mal au début, mais Stiles ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était son fils unique, et il l'aimait… Alors quand en plus nous lui avions annoncé que j'étais un loup… Mon cher beau-père m'avait juste jeté à la porte, sans ménagement. Je n'avais rien dit, contrairement à Stiles, juste heureux que le sheriff ne nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque.

Je l'avais revu plus tard, en prétendant avoir besoin de secours pour l'attirer à l'écart, lui parler loin de son fils. Et là nous nous étions expliqués. Ça m'avait pris du temps, c'était tout de même un monde parfaitement différent du sien qu'il fallait lui faire intégrer, mais il avait compris les grands traits. Notre monde était dangereux, oui, mais Stiles étant mon compagnon il était la personne la plus importante de la meute, pour laquelle chaque membre de ladite meute devait tout sacrifier. Plus important encore, j'étais programmé pour aimer Stiles, et je faisais son bonheur. Le sheriff n'avait pas pu s'opposer face à cet argument. Mais même l'amitié que me portait le représentant de la justice ne suffisait pas à me racheter une conduite, et les regards qui pesaient sur mon aimé le faisaient passer pour une bête de foire…

Bien sûr ce n'était pas mon aimé qui allait se plaindre. Il avait toujours espoir que les gens changent de regard d'une fois sur l'autre. Moi je n'y croyais pas… Pourtant j'allais l'amener dîner dehors ce soir, et ce loin de touts ces regards désobligeants…

En entendant il ne me restait plus qu'à dormir un peu. Je me concentrais sur le battement surexcité de mon compagnon pour me reposer. C'était rassurant d'entrendrd deux autres cœurs, forts et réguliers, à côté de lui. Isaac et Scott étaient près de lui, couvés par ses soins mais toujours attentifs à sa sécurité.

[][][][][][]

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Stiles l'aimait. Ce n'était qu'une chemise, blanche de surcroit, et honnêtement pas d'une fabrique remarquable. Pourtant à chaque fois que je la portais son cœur battait plus vite quand ses yeux s'attardaient sur moi. Par plus vite, j'entendais plus vite que d'habitude quand il me regardait.

Moi je n'aimais pas cette chemise. Mais connaissant l'effet qu'elle avait sur mon compagnon, je ne voulais pas négliger ma présentation. Et à en juger par la réaction de mon aimé, j'avais vu juste. C'était fou l'effet qu'un jean bleu et une chemise blanche pouvait avoir sur lui, et surtout sa libido… Mais valais-je vraiment mieux ? Je le lorgnais depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition dans mon champ de vision, absolument délectable dans son fin T-shirt marron…

_ Viens par là, l'invitais-je en lui tendant la main.

Stiles me répondit par un sourire avant de venir s'accrocher directement à mon cou. Une fois privé de ses lèvres, j'empoignais une épaisse couverture et récupérais la main de mon compagnon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu, mais attrapa quand même sa veste. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, quand nous prîmes le chemin des bois, que mon aimé protesta.

_ Tu m'as dis qu'on allait dîner dehors !geignit-il.

_ Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, ris-je amusé. Nous allons dîner dehors… juste toi et moi…

Je voyais que Stiles hésitait entre la moue boudeuse et la foule de question. Il opta pour la décision la plus raisonnable : juste attendre calmement. Il me suivit donc docilement, pressé contre moi, alors que nous avancions dans les bois sombres. Ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune, et même si mon aimé connaissait bien la forêt bordant la maison, ses yeux ne lui suffisaient pas pour éviter tous les obstacles. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir parfaitement égoïste que je le vis trébucher et que je pris cette petite faiblesse humaine à mon avantage pour le porter. Pas que j'aie vraiment besoin d'une excuse…

Je n'étais pas naïf. Je savais que tous mes gestes répondaient à un conditionnement, à des pulsions animales. La nuit je laissais plus de place au loup pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux à cela. La part humaine et la part lupine formait un tout et Stiles appartenait aux deux. Là le loup voulait démontrer sa force, sa capacité à protéger son compagnon. C'était une parade amoureuse, et même si Stiles n'était pas forcément sensible à ce rituel, c'était important pour le loup.

_ Putain, Derek…, exhala mon aimé.

Fier de mon petit effet, je retins de justesse un sourire idiot. J'avais travaillé dur pour arriver à ce résultat. Le faire dans le dos de Stiles avait été la plus grande difficulté. Je reposais en douceur mon amant par terre et le regardais se diriger vers le bassin que j'avais aménagé. Je l'avais creusé seul, avant de poser un revêtement imperméable. Le bassin n'était pas bien profond mais Stiles aurait de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules en s'asseyant à son extrémité. J'avais prévu une pente douce, qui le destinait plus aux rafraichissements et aux jeux d'eau qu'à la nage, et je l'avais entouré de plantes qui nettoieraient naturellement l'eau, la rendant pure bien qu'un peu colorée. Les diodes solaires qui entouraient le bassin lui donnaient un aspect surnaturel, irréel, et je savais que j'étais en train de marquer des points chez mon amant.

_ Tu… enfin, tu…, balbutia-t-il en trempant ses doigts dans l'eau.

Je lui adressais un sourire aimant en réponse. S'il était charmé par cet aménagement, alors j'avais déjà la récompense de mes efforts.

_ Je le barricaderai dès que nous aurons des enfants, lui promis-je.

Le cœur de mon aimé battit plus fort. Se sentir protégé était important pour un loup-garou passif, ça incitait à la confiance aveugle. Mon loup faisait toutes les démarches pour prouver sa capacité à devenir père de famille auprès de mon compagnon. Pourvoir aux besoins alimentaires, aménager un foyer confortable, prouver ses aptitudes physiques… Il s'agissait là d'instincts assez primitifs, mais quoi qu'on en dise c'était valable en toute situation. Jamais on ne reprocherait à quiconque, humain ou lycan, de vouloir prouver sa valeur en protégeant la ou les personnes aimées.

Mon aimé s'avança vers moi, les yeux encore luisant d'émerveillement, et m'offrit un baiser à couper le souffle. Mes mains s'ancrèrent lourdement sur ses hanches pour le dissuader ne serait-ce que de penser à s'éloigner. Mais la nature humaine de Stiles me rattrapa bien trop vite. Il ne pouvait pas se priver d'air aussi longtemps que moi, alors je dus consentir à relâcher ses lèvres. Ma prise s'adoucît aussitôt que je sentis ses bras entourer ma nuque, mes paumes venant presser avec tendresse son dos pendant que je frottais mon nez contre le sien.

_ Epouse-moi Stiles.

Mon aimé me relâcha plutôt brusquement, reculant d'un pas en faisant cette moue étrange qui consistait à hausser au maximum les sourcils en gonflant les joues pendant une poignée de secondes. Visiblement je venais de faire une bourde… Mon cœur s'accéléra, pris de panique, mais le sourire de mon compagnon n'annonçait aucun coup d'éclat…

_ Je crois que c'est officiellement la demande en mariage la moins romantique de l'histoire… Excuse-moi, c'est un peu fort… Ta première demande était bien pire…

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où je m'étais trompé. Le cadre romantique était là, j'avais prouvé ma capacité à être un bon Alpha, un bon compagnon et un bon père, alors quoi ? Par rapport à ma première demande en mariage… d'ailleurs ce n'était pas une demande en mariage, mais plutôt un ordre. Et celle-ci ne valait guère mieux… Mais je voyais difficilement comment la formuler autrement.

Je fis de mon mieux pour reprendre contenance. Visiblement je m'y étais mal pris, mais ce n'était pas un « non ». La soirée n'était pas encore gâchée, je pouvais toujours me rattraper. Je pouvais faire mieux que ça… Mon compagnon attendait et méritait mieux que ça !

_ Stiles, je t'aime.

_ Là tu vois c'est de suite mieux !m'encouragea-t-il.

J'eu un sourire bien malgré moi. Réussir à donner une touche d'humour au milieu d'une situation solennelle tenait de l'exploit… Seul Stiles pouvait faire ça… Le problème qui se posait c'était qu'il avait besoin de mots lui, et que je n'étais pas très doué avec ça. Mais pour lui… pour lui j'allais essayer…

_ Et je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été une évidence pour nous…

_ Outch…, me coupa-t-il grimaçant.

Oui… un peu maladroit ça en revanche… Mais avec son franc-parler je devrais parvenir à trouver les mots qu'il attendait de moi puisqu'il me guidait par ses commentaires…

_ Mais je sais que tu es celui qu'il me faut, et il n'y qu'avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, que je me vois vieillir…

Mon aimé eut un sourire ému. Je savais que j'étais sur la bonne voie, je le sentais…

_ Si tu étais un loup tu comprendrais bien mieux cette référence, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire… Tu es la seule personne pour laquelle j'abandonnerai ma meute sans réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Abandonner sa meute, c'était renoncer à sa famille, sa sécurité, sa force, et surtout son rang, sa reconnaissance sociale, particulièrement en étant un Alpha. Mais j'avais fait mon choix, avant même que la question ait le temps de se poser.

_ Oh… Derek !

Et sur ce mon compagnon, les yeux humides, se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'accueillis avec le plus grand plaisir, le serrant tendrement contre moi. J'aurais pu lui mentir, pour qu'il me dise le « oui » que j'attendais tellement, mais je m'y refusais. L'accrochage que nous avions eu quand je lui avais appris qu'il pouvait porter notre progéniture était encore frais dans mon esprit. L'angoisse persistait quand Stiles était de mauvaise humeur… Je lui avais promis de ne pas le duper. Je pensais chacun de mes mots. Mon amant savait bien que j'étais franc, peut-être trop parfois.

_ Mon amour…, pleura chaudement mon aimé contre mon cou.

Je l'écartais de moi juste assez pour voir son visage et essuyer ses joues. Mon compagnon était émotif, très émotif… et c'était aussi gênant que touchant de mon point de vue. Ces pleurs ne m'encourageaient pas vraiment à m'améliorer avec les mots. Si je devais le faire pleurer à chaque fois… Mais il me prouvait indéniablement que le monde des loups-garous était bien moins obscur pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour certains loups…

_ Stiles, insistais-je gentiment. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux de mon compagnon débordèrent une nouvelle fois, me déchirant entre la tristesse de le voir dans cet état et la chaleur de le sentir frémissant dans mes bras.

_ Oui ! Mille fois oui !s'écria-t-il entre ses larmes.

Et sur ce j'eu le droit au baiser le plus gauche que Stiles m'ait offert. Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de rire, mais mon aimé s'esclaffa en premier, bien conscient de sa maladresse. Il s'écarta de moi une minute en respirant profondément pour retrouver son calme, puis revint en douceur picorer mes lèvres de tendres baisers. Nos cajoleries nous conduisirent sur le sol, mon corps surplombant la frêle carrure de mon amant.

_ Que dirais-tu de m'épouser pour la lune rousse ?lui proposais-je entre deux baisers déposés sur son cou.

_ Hum… Lune de miel en lune rousse… ça ne va pas faire un peu trop de lunes pour toi ?

Un sourire lubrique habilla mes lèvres. Evidemment cette accumulation d'évènements allait avoir un impact sur mon loup. Il était impossible que mon compagnon, en ayant pris le filtre qui lui permettrait d'enfanter, sorte de notre lit son ventre vide d'héritier…

_ Je m'en accommoderai très bien…, commentais-je en feulant.

Mon aimé frissonna et raffermit sa prise sur ma nuque, m'incitant à poursuivre ma délicieuse besogne sur sa gorge.

_ Et ce serait quand cette lune de miel rousse ?

_ Dans une lune…, m'amusais-je.

_ Ça commence à devenir intéressant, rit-il.

Je me redressais un peu pour le dévisager. Ses mots n'étaient pas destinés à me blesser, je le savais bien, mais pour une fois j'avais décidé de tatillonner.

_ Ça commence à peine ? Je croyais que ça l'était déjà à partir de « lune de miel »…

Mon bienaimé haussa les épaules, penaud. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais en droit de m'étonner. Stiles était imprévisible, et ses réactions étaient la plupart du temps à l'opposé de ce que j'avais anticipé…

_ Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me faire crier encore plus fort et prendre encore plus mon pied qu'habituellement, alors pour moi ce sera commune une nuit avec toi, bandante mais quand même ordinaire.

Mon égo enflait dangereusement alors que le loup feulait. Mon compagnon avait vraiment une façon très… personnelle de me dire qu'il aimait les soins que j'appliquais à son corps… Mais sa phrase me félicitait autant qu'elle me défiait. Je n'avais pas encore atteint mes limites…

_ Tu te trompes Stiles…, susurrais-je dangereusement. Je vais te faire crier bien plus fort. Je vais te mordre, à pleines dents, juste là…

Je pressais la zone convoitée en parlant. C'était une parcelle de peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tout près de sa fémorale. Je pourrais choisir un autre endroit, mais celui-ci était au summum de la sensualité. De plus toutes nos étreintes à partir de cette morsure amoureuse réactiverait ses fonctions, faisant chauffer tendrement les marques restantes. Il allait obtenir du plaisir de cette morsure, mais moi aussi…

_ Quand je te mordrai, tu hurleras à en perdre la voix. D'abord à cause de la douleur, et après à cause du plaisir… Ensuite je retirerai mes dents, et je lécherai la plaie pour te marquer de mon odeur… Arrivé là, ton corps sera tellement rompu de plaisir que je pourrais te faire subir les derniers outrages, tu ne songeras même pas à m'en empêcher…

Mon aimé gémît lourdement, désinhibé au possible. Je sentais son érection qui gonflait contre ma main, et après avoir pressé une dernière fois la chair que je comptais bientôt marquer, je laissais migrer ma main vers la braguette de mon amant. Mes gestes étaient parfaitement fermes, lui rappelant qu'il avait pris un Alpha pour amant. C'était le côté dominant du loup qui s'exprimait, mais savait que ça émoustillait énormément mon amant, alors je ne cherchais pas à réfréner ces pulsions.

_ Non Derek pas ici…, glapit mon compagnon.

Je me stoppais dans la seconde, désarçonné. D'habitude Stiles n'était jamais le dernier à s'échauffer pour un exercice d'endurance entre les draps… Pourtant là… ses mains repoussant mon torse manifestaient le désir d'arrêter là… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le gênait. L'odeur de son excitation me rendait fou, je n'avais commis aucun faux pas et personne ne nous épiait…

_ Tu n'aimes pas le cadre ? On a pourtant déjà fait l'amour dans les bois…

_ Oui, mais… Mais j'aimerais amener nos enfants jouer ici dans quelques temps, et je ne pourrais pas le faire sans rougir si…

Mon aimé se mit à rougir, se tortillant, mal à l'aise. Je ne bougeais pas mais lui gigotait, frottant son bassin au mien pour amincir sa frustration. Je ne l'arrêtais pas dans ses gestes, appréciant la vision parfaitement érotique et aphrodisiaque qu'il m'offrait. Revenir à la raison était difficile dans une telle situation. J'avais plutôt envie de museler ses protestations de mes lèvres et de ravager longuement son corps… mais mon loup me rappelait que ce serait échouer dans le rôle de père que j'ambitionnais…

_ En plus tu ne m'as toujours pas donné mon alliance…

Il était vrai que j'avais oublié de lui enfiler l'alliance, mais en voyant ce sourire espiègle je ne le regrettais absolument pas… Respirant à grands coups, je me relevais en vitesse et jetais mon compagnon sur mon épaule pour aller plus vite. Bientôt c'était lui qui allait oublier qu'il lui manquait sa bague… En revanche je n'allais pas lui laisser oublier qu'il était fiancé…


	2. Chapitre 2

Je soupirais de soulagement en rentrant sur mon territoire. Stiles n'était plus bien loin… Ces neuf jours loin de lui avaient été une torture, mais c'était cependant nécessaire pour maintenir la paix sur mon territoire. Mon loup s'apaisait déjà, sachant que très bientôt il serait dans les bras de son compagnon…

Malgré le départ de la meute d'Alphas qui avait respecté le miracle que le cosmos m'offrait en m'envoyant un compagnon, je n'avais pas voulu prendre de risques. En m'épousant et en acceptant que je le marque comme mien, Stiles avait le droit à une protection de ma part. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais démarché les meutes voisines. A nous tous, donc dix meutes dont nous étions -géographiquement parlant- au centre, nous constituions une super-meute d'un peu plus de soixante loups. Ce n'était pas négligeable… Quand une meute voulait s'attaquer à l'un de nous, elle devait affronter soixante loups coordonnés. C'était un argument de poids pour dissuader plus d'un…

Mais ça ne nous avait pas empêché de connaitre trois attaques, dans nos cinq années de pacte. Rien de très dangereux. Nous nous étions immédiatement réunis, et Stiles avait à chaque fois mis au point les stratégies. Certes, il n'était pas un loup, mais toutes les meutes l'adoraient… et puis avec sa méthode nous n'avions pas perdu un seul membre… Le reste du temps nous n'étions pas la meute centrale, celle qui coordonnait toutes les autres. J'avais été plus qu'heureux de laisser ça à Steven, loup surentrainé à la tête de quinze Alphas. Moi je préférais me consacrer à ma petite meute qui accueillerait bientôt son cinquième membre.

Plus qu'une protection infaillible, cette super-meute était vite devenue une communauté soudée, une sorte de famille agrandie. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, nous partagions les infos rares que nous pouvions trouver dans des livres, nous nous informions mutuellement des approches de meutes ou de chasseurs, mais il nous arrivait le plus souvent de téléphoner à une meute juste pour une conversation anodine.

Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'une meute se déplace sur un territoire allié pour une visite de courtoisie ou un séjour. La meute qui venait le plus souvent chez nous était elle que Scott était parti fonder avec Isaac, et c'était toujours une semaine au minimum. Il n'y avait pas une seule meute de notre alliance qui ne soit pas venue loger au moins trois fois chez nous. Et tous les six mois nous avions cette grande réunion, qui tenait plus du camping entre amis que du colloque sérieux. On ne parlait pas vraiment stratégie lors de ces rassemblements… C'était certainement ce qui rendait notre super-meute si forte : pas de rivalité dans notre clan, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde par son nom, alors la volonté de protéger les autres était sincère.

L'absence de Stiles avait été très remarquée d'ailleurs. Tout le monde m'avait posé une foule de question, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre le vide que j'éprouvais. Je savais déjà que j'allais avoir la visite de Steven dans le mois. Toutes les meutes auraient bien voulu passer, mais c'était trop d'agitation sur une durée réduite, et Steven restait un patriarche respecté, il avait la priorité. Pas comme si allait empêcher Scott de passer pour autant… Il avait été tellement déçu de constater l'absence de son meilleur ami que j'avais pensé un instant qu'il bouderait le reste du rassemblement…

Je ralentissais en arrivant aux bois. On ne savait jamais trop qui pouvait surgir de l'obscurité… Et puis c'était l'occasion de profiter aussi… Je pouvais déjà sentir les cœurs palpitants des quatre membres de ma meute… Ils m'avaient senti…

Il ne me fallut plus trop longtemps pour me garer près de la maison. Stiles m'attendait là, assis sur les marches du perron, et deux paires d'yeux brillaient depuis les branches d'un arbre.

_ Ha ha !m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire. Mais qui voilà ?

_ Papa !

Nos enfants se ruèrent sur moi après avoir souplement sauté à terre. Oui, _nos enfants_… Gaïa et Milo, les deux enfants que Stiles m'avait donnés de sa première grossesse. Je serrais fort ma progéniture adorée dans mes bras. Cinq ans déjà… Dans le clan tout le monde les appelait « les jumeaux », bien que ce soit inexact, et ils étaient la priorité absolue de toutes les meutes, les petits préférés…

Nos petits louveteaux étaient l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, et c'était en ça qu'ils se complétaient. Gaïa avait hérité de mes cheveux bruns, qui glissaient le plus souvent librement dans son dos, et de la peau pâle de Stiles. Avec ses grands yeux innocents, elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son petit monde. Scott, son parrain, se faisait toujours avoir… Moi j'avais un peu plus d'expérience pour dire non, puisque je connaissais le modèle d'origine : Stiles. Quant à mon compagnon il était parfaitement immunisé puisque c'était lui qui avait inventé ce regard… Gaïa n'était que douceur, comme son père, mais sortait les griffes à la moindre menace, sans réfléchir au rapport de force. Comme Stiles…

Milo lui était plus canaille. Moi plus jeune, et Scott adolescent… C'était certainement pour ça qu'Isaac, son parrain, s'amusait autant à le regarder jouer. Il tenait beaucoup de moi, mais avait hérité des pommettes de son père, ce qui lui donnait cet air fragile ou terriblement confiant selon ce qu'il voulait montrer aux gens. Lui était plus brusque que sa sœur, à toujours chercher à batailler, mais il était un frère attentif et ils partageaient ce besoin de protéger les siens. Cependant il était plus calculateur pour y parvenir…

Un loup avait déjà fait les frais de ce terrible tandem. C'était un ajout au clan que nous constituions entre les dix meutes, et il était venu, seul, se présenter à nous. Sauf que c'était sur « les jumeaux » qu'il était tombé en premier… Gaïa s'était tenu devant lui, attirant son attention alors qu'il progressait dans les bois, et Milo avait sauté sur son dos pour le plaquer au sol. Le malheureux avait failli y perdre le bras… Si Stiles n'avait pas été à proximité de nos garnements, il l'aurait certainement perdu. Le froid n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure après l'incident. Ce nouveau loup, Joachim, avait succombé en voyant les yeux larmoyants des enfants chamboulés d'avoir contrarié leur _Daddy_…

_ Est-ce que tu as vu mon Parrain ?me questionna Gaïa en s'agrippant à mon cou de plus belle.

_ Et mon Parrain ?

_ Et Steven ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des bébés loups ?

_ Erica était là ?

_ Et le barbecue ?

Je rigolais en posant un baiser sur les deux petites têtes. Nos louveteaux étaient habitués à venir aux rassemblements. Ils en avaient déjà fait quatre, et à chaque fois ils semaient la même pagaille. Mais tout le clan s'en amusait, conquis par ces deux bouilles innocentes… J'étais quand même surpris de leur maturité. Pas une seule larme depuis que je leur avais annoncé qu'ils ne feraient pas le rassemblement cette année, pas de caprice, rien. Enfin si, une larme quand j'étais parti, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils auraient pu se sentir puni, mais non…

Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas les amener… Ils m'avaient terriblement manqué… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Stiles tout seul, et lui ne pouvait définitivement pas venir. Son ventre s'arrondissait son la pression du cinquième membre de la meute, et cette grossesse le fatiguait énormément. Déjà qu'il supportait difficilement de devoir se restreindre à la propriété durant ses grossesses, alors si en plus il était seul… Et puis ça me rassurait de savoir que nos terreurs, nos petits alphas en devenir, veillaient au grain…

Mon regard se posa sur mon mari. Toujours assis sur les marches, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de me regarder. Mon cœur se serra à ce constat. Cependant mes deux petits anges s'agitaient moins dans mes bras, et bâillaient avec conviction. Quoi qu'ils aient fait pour occuper leur journée, ça les avait épuisés, et ça avait aussi lessivé mon compagnon. Et ça ce n'était pas bon dans son état…

_ Mes amours je vous laisse un peu d'avance pour aller enfiler votre pyjama, et j'arrive vous border.

D'une obéissance exceptionnelle, mes deux louveteaux bondirent souplement et détalèrent, ne faisant une halte qu'à hauteur de leur daddy pour l'embrasser et obtenir un baiser de bonne nuit en retour. Ce fut le premier sourire que je vis sur les lèvres de mon amant depuis mon arrivée, et une fois le duo disparu dans la maison il détourna encore une fois le regard de moi. J'étais assez surpris. Nous étions mariés depuis sept ans, ensemble depuis encore plus, et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi distant. Nous ne valions pas mieux que les autres couples, nous avions nos disputes… Or, contrairement au commun des mortels, nous savions qu'il y aurait toujours une issue avantageuse puisque nous étions faits pour être ensemble, et non séparés.

Je m'approchais de mon aimé sans brusquerie et m'asseyais à côté de lui. Encore une fois, je rencontrais un mur. Stiles regardait à l'opposé de ma direction. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour le contrarier ou le blesser… L'adultère n'était même pas vaguement envisageable, et j'aimais penser que je faisais tout pour lui faire plaisir.

_ Bonsoir mon amour, chuchotais-je.

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de caresser la bosse que formait son ventre pou abriter notre fille, et de l'embrasser tendrement, mais je n'étais pas certain de l'accueil. Déjà que mon salut se perdait dans le vide…

Ce froid m'était douloureux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles… Même si je n'étais pas le plus ouvert de tous les hommes, je vivais pour le bonheur qu'il m'offrait en se jetant dans mes bras pour m'accueillir après une absence… Mon loup couinait, s'interrogeant sur l'absence de chaleur de son compagnon. Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de la fatigue, je me relevais pour aller coucher nos enfants. Ils étaient épuisés, mieux valait ne pas les faire attendre.

Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, je trouvais mes louveteaux assis sur leur grand lit, changés, peignés, sommairement toilettés, prêts à aller dormir. Pourtant ils avaient l'air nerveux. Dès que j'eu refermé la porte derrière eux, Gaïa me sauta dessus.

_ Il faut pas laisser daddy dormir !

Je restais sans voix, ne comprenant pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Stiles aimait follement nos enfants, et ils lui rendaient bien… Alors pourquoi voulaient-ils le priver de sommeil ? C'était mesquin, et absolument pas dans leur nature…

_ Il est fatigué !m'expliqua Milo paniqué. Il faut pas qu'il s'endorme !

_ Mais enfin, mes amours…, m'étonnais-je. Daddy est fatigué, il a besoin de dormir.

_ La maman de daddy aussi était fatiguée, et elle s'est endormie et elle ne s'est jamais réveillée !pleura Gaïa épuisée.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant… C'était comme ça que mon beau-père avait expliqué à ses petits-enfants adorés pourquoi il avait perdu sa femme. Ils étaient un peu jeunes pour faire face à la mort… Mais ils avaient cette sorte de méfiance envers le Shériff maintenant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait laissé leur grand-mère s'endormir.

Je commençais à remettre les choses à leur place… C'était pour ça qu'il y avait des cernes sur les trois visages que j'adorais… Ça expliquait pourquoi mon aimé était épuisé, et pourquoi nos enfants les petits tombaient de fatigue… Les « jumeaux » avaient dû se relayer pour le tenir éveillé la nuit, se privant d'un sommeil de qualité… Ils voulaient sauver leur daddy…

_ Mes amours…, soufflais-je attendri.

Eux qui étaient si énergiques, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le sacrifice que ça avait été pour eux de renoncer à leurs nuits. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se relayer puisqu'ils dormaient ensemble, l'un réveillant l'autre… Mais ça n'était rien à leurs yeux pour que leur daddy reste avec eux, et c'était véritablement touchant. Mais maintenant il fallait que ça cesse. Ils avaient besoin de dormir, et Stiles aussi, surtout dans son état.

_ Votre Daddy n'est pas fatigué comme ça, leur expliquais-je tendrement. Il va vous donner une petite-sœur, c'est ça qui le fatigue. Il a besoin de dormir.

_ Mais s'il ne se réveille pas ?s'affola Milo.

Je caressais les joues de mes amours en les portant au lit, les bordant avec attention. Même en sachant que leurs couvertures seraient en boule au pied du lit avant qu'une heure puisse s'écouler, j'aimais les installer confortablement.

_ Il se réveillera, leur promis-je. Quand quelqu'un va tomber dans ce sommeil, rien ne peut l'empêcher de s'endormir, ni le réveiller. Mais quand ça arrive, l'odeur de la personne change pour l'annoncer.

Les « jumeaux » se concertèrent aussitôt d'un regard angoissé et larmoyant. Je compris trop tard que mes mots étaient maladroits. A chaque grossesse l'odeur de Stiles changeait. Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre ça. Même si l'éducation que nous leur donnions les plaçait bien au dessus de la norme, nos deux chérubins avaient beaucoup à apprendre…

_ Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'odeur de daddy change, c'est parce qu'il porte aussi l'odeur de votre petite-sœur.

Même s'ils n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose, l'adorable duo obtempéra. La fatigue leur pesait, et ils me faisaient confiance pour ne pas laisser leur cher daddy me filer entre les doigts. Il était à nous, et à nous seuls…

Un baiser sur le front de mes petits et je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je ne l'avais pas déjà fermée qu'ils dormaient, terrassés par la fatigue. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans cette tendre contemplation avant de rejoindre mon amant.

_ Stiles, mon amour, soupirais-je d'aise en m'asseyant près de lui.

J'avançais mes bras vers lui mais il me repoussa. Mon cœur s'arrêta presque en trouvant son visage noyé sous des grosses larmes.

_ Je suis un père abominable, sanglota-t-il. Le pire père au monde !

_ Tu es le meilleur des pères Stiles…

Et il était surtout à bout de forces… Mon compagnon respira profondément en essuyant ses joues avec ses manches, irritant impitoyablement la peau.

_ J'ai giflé Milo il y a deux jours… j'ai giflé notre fils Derek !

Je retins un sourire. Le voir bouleversé pour cette broutille forçait le respect. Beaucoup de personnes ne s'embarrassaient pas de culpabilité quand il s'agissait de punir un enfant. Or ces larmes n'avaient rien d'une réaction hormonale. Il s'en voulait d'avoir levé la main sur un de nos louveteaux alors qu'il prônait une éducation basée sur le dialogue. Pour ma part j'avais reçu bien des fessées et gifles sans en être traumatisé, mais la méthode de mon compagnon marchait tout aussi bien, voire mieux, alors je la respectais scrupuleusement.

_ Mon amour, tu es épuisé. Les enfants aussi sont épuisés, alors je n'ose imaginer les caprices qu'ils t'ont faits… Ils dorment en ce moment même. Ils ont veillé toutes ces nuits pour t'empêcher de dormir.

_ Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?renifla presque agressivement mon mari.

_ Parce qu'ils refusent de laisser leur daddy s'endormir comme leur grand-mère…

Stiles s'apprêtait à me sortir une nouvelle remarque cinglante, je la sentais prête sur le bout de sa langue, mais il s'arrêta bouche bée. Il devait avoir trouvé la référence. Entendre son père parler de sa mère à notre progéniture l'avait profondément secoué. Il s'était retrouvé à pleurer en silence contre mon torse, ce qui n'avait certainement pas aidé nos enfants à donner une juste mesure à l'histoire déguisée.

Encore une fois mon amant se trouva vivement ému. Cependant aujourd'hui c'était le dévouement sans limite et inattendu de nos enfants qui causait ses larmes.

_ Il faut que j'aille leur parler !s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se relevait chancelant.

_ Non, l'arrêtais-je avec autorité. Ils ont besoin de dormir, et toi aussi.

Même si je l'avais arrêté dans son mouvement, je ne l'avais pas encore dissuadé de monter dans la chambre. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser s'éloigner tant que cette distance entre mon loup et mon compagnon ne se serait pas évaporée. J'avais moi aussi des besoins, égoïstes, certes, mais omniprésents. Il avait juré d'en prendre soin, jusqu'à la mort…

_ Et moi j'ai besoin de mon compagnon… J'ai besoin de tenir mon mari contre moi, de sentir que tout va bien, d'embrasser la fillette que nous allons avoir… J'ai besoin de toi Stiles…

Me voyant si vulnérable, mon amant cessa enfin de me repousser. Il s'installa dans mes bras, ses larmes venant s'échouer sur ma chemise, et se laissa enfin aller. Soupirant d'aise, je caressais ses cheveux, respirant profondément son odeur, éternellement liée à la mienne, ne masquant pas pour autant la touche féminine qui émanait de son ventre gonflé. Avant de céder à la tentation d'aller voir comment ma progéniture évoluait sous ce t-shirt large, je pris mon compagnon dans mes bras pour le porter dans notre chambre et le déposer sur notre lit, tout en douceur. Stiles méritait tout ça : il était mon prince… Il me fallait le soigner non seulement pour mon loup, mais aussi pour ma progéniture. De toute façon même égoïstement et sans obligation je voulais prendre soin de lui, pour le garder auprès de moi.

Bien qu'épuisé, mon mari ne s'endormit pas une fois installé dans notre lit. Quelque chose le tracassait encore, et nous allions devoir en parler si je voulais qu'il se repose enfin… Mais d'abord je voulais embrasser ma fille. Je relevais donc le t-shirt et grimaçais devant ce qu'il cachait. Le ventre rond de mon compagnon était constellé de marques noires, d'hématomes… Le bébé donnait des coups, et visiblement il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Culpabilisant de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans soutient, je ne tardais pas à poser mes mains sur la peau étirée, drainant la douleur qu'incombait cette grossesse.

Mon compagnon forçait mon admiration. Si sa première grossesse avait été une partie de plaisir, celle-ci était extrêmement dure, et douloureuse. Pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais. C'était son bonheur à lui de pouvoir m'offrir un enfant, et rien ne pouvait lui arracher ça, pas même le risque de mourir en couche même si l'idée de laisser ses chérubins le refroidissait.

Fasciné par la créature si pure à laquelle j'avais lié ma vie, je me penchais pour l'embrasser avec amour. Notre premier baiser depuis mon retour… J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, surtout quand Stiles fourrait ses doigts dans mes cheveux avec tant d'enthousiasme… Pourtant l'instant fut vite brisé, aussitôt que je ne fus plus en mesure de prendre sur moi sa douleur sans mettre en danger sa vie et celle de notre fille.

_ Et si c'était notre dernier enfant ?

Alors c'était donc ça qui l'angoissait ? Enfin, je pouvais le comprendre… Stiles avait grandi avec un sentiment de solitude qui le poussait à désirer une famille nombreuse, d'autant plus qu'il s'était mis en tête que le cosmos me devait une meute aussi grande que celle que j'avais perdue dans l'incendie…

Or six ans de tentatives infructueuses séparaient cette grossesse de celle des « jumeaux ». Et les conditions avaient changé. Stiles était jeune, mais même en ayant moitié moins d'enfants à porter, il avait deux fois plus de mal. Son corps était inadapté à la gestation et il lui faisait chèrement payer… Il était à parier que la situation empirerait à chaque grossesse…

_ Si c'est notre dernier enfant, alors nous aurons trois magnifiques enfants, en bonne santé et aimés. C'est tout ce qui m'importe bébé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une équipe de Lacrosse pour être heureux.

Cette plaisanterie n'allégea pas son esprit. Ses mains étaient sur son ventre rebondi, à côté des miennes. Il était encore soucieux…

_ Je veux avoir d'autres enfants Derek. Je m'en fiche de savoir que ça me fera encore plus mal d'une fois sur l'autre, je veux donner encore d'autres frères et sœurs à Milo et Gaïa.

Je frottais mon nez contre le sien pour le calmer. Durant ces années de tentatives infructueuses j'avais appris une chose : nulle parole ne débarrasserait mon compagnon de ses angoisses. Il fallait juste le soutenir, avec douceur et patience.

_ Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si tu me mordais Derek ?

_La_ morsure… Nous ne l'avions pas évoquée ensemble depuis un moment. Cependant le contexte était différent : Stiles se sentait à bout de forces et il avait besoin d'être plus fort… J'en avais parlé à Deaton lors de sa première grossesse, donc j'avais déjà une petite idée.

_ Tu seras toujours capable de porter des enfants, même après la morsure…

_ Il y a un _mais_, n'est-ce pas ?devina mon compagnon.

_ Mais si je te mords maintenant, dans ton état, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu perdes le bébé. La morsure réorganise ton organisme, et quand une femme enceinte la reçoit son corps éjecte l'enfant.

Mon aimé avait pâlit au cours de mes mots, mais il avait besoin de savoir la vérité. C'était assez violent, mais il avait toujours su gérer ce genre de nouvelles. Rapidement une détermination nouvelle s'empara de lui.

_ J'irais au bout de cette grossesse. Je m'en fiche que ce soit dur, je le ferais.

Je n'en avais pas douté un seul instant. C'était un père avant tout, avant même d'être mon époux. Jamais il n'aurait privilégié son intérêt quand celui de son enfant était en jeu. Je n'avais rien appris quand il était devenu « _daddy_ », je le savais déjà quand je l'avais rencontré, quand je l'avais vu se poster à côté de Scott pour l'épauler alors que son meilleur ami était devenu une machine à tuer…

_ Je peux te mordre après ton accouchement, proposais-je en caressant sa joue. Tes grossesses seraient certainement plus simples après…

Mon loup s'agitait en sentant le changement d'humeur de mon compagnon. Il trépignait, attendant une communion que les phéromones dégagées par mon mari proposaient… Mais Stiles était fatigué, et sa santé était ma priorité. Nulle durée d'abstinence ne pouvait justifier que je prenne ce risque.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi Derek… mais je suis lessivé…, geignit mon aimé au bord des larmes.

_ En ce moment tu as surtout besoin de te reposer. Je suis rentré Stiles, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Je lui prouvais en lui retirant toutes les affaires qui ne lui étaient pas nécessaires pour dormir avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Après un tendre baiser, je l'abandonnais le temps de vérifier que nos enfants dormaient toujours, et je revenais me glisser dans notre lit après m'être dévêtu.

_ Milo et Gaïa seront encore fatigués demain, alors nous passerons notre journée au lit, tranquillement. Je vous porterais à manger, et on restera collés les uns aux autres, à végéter tout simplement.

Mon époux soupira d'aise en se blottissant dans mes bras. Mon loup pouvait enfin se calmer, sûr que son compagnon allait bien et ne comptait pas s'éloigner. Une fois l'engagement consommé, la perte du compagnon signait la mort du loup, et de l'humain qui portait cette part animale en lui. Le loup s'en inquiétait toujours, bien que cette situation soit extrêmement rare.

_ Et après ?

Je réfléchissais tout en embrassant le front de mon compagnon. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je souhaitais faire le lendemain. Une journée de repos en famille me paraissait idéale… Seulement c'était une erreur de croire qu'on pouvait demander à Stiles de rester au lit toute la journée…

_ Après on pourrait marcher jusqu'au bassin, en début de soirée, histoire qu'ils se dépensent un peu et on pourrait faire un pique nique sur place… Intéressé ?

_ Moui…, ronronna mon compagnon.

Amusé, je frottais mon nez contre le sien. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un chaton près de moi par moment… Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Une part loup s'était développée chez lui à sa première grossesse, et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Il n'était pas capable de se transformer pour autant, mais il était bien plus qu'un simple humain, et ça ne pouvait que faciliter sa transformation. Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'était que cette part lupine n'avait pas augmenté avec cette nouvelle grossesse.

Enfin, il n'était pas temps de penser à ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que mon aimé se porte bien, que notre enfant arrive en bonne santé, et que notre famille s'en trouve encore plus unie. Ce qui était certain c'était que même si par ses membres je n'avais pas la meute la plus imposante, j'avais en tous cas la plus solide…


End file.
